Curiosity Killed the Universe
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Loki has plans to destroy Midgard but a splitting pain in his head and something that he has forgotten may distract him from his plans.


Disclaimer: I don't' own Thor or the avengers.

A/N: This is technically a sequel to my short one-shot It Starts and it would probably be helpful to read that one first but it's not necessarily necessary as the events in that story will be explained in this story as well.

Timeline: Follows the events of Avengers and Thor 2 except that instead of faking his death Loki escapes.

He was done. The blue and green lights flashed before his eyes and he smiled. It had taken him months to make them, much longer then he had originally thought it would but he had found focusing a bit hard lately. That did not matter though, it was done and now he would destroy humanity! They had not wanted him to lead them and so they had to pay the consequences! He would going to blow up Midgard, the devices he had made if set off at the same time in the right positions would destroy the entirety of Midgard. Maybe then the next planet he wanted to rule would just realize how great of a king he would be, or at least fear him enough not to fight him.

The bombs were armed but Loki had several hours to get them to the right place; then he would leave earth before they went off. Loki smiled because Thor was on Midgard and while Thor was strong and mighty and more resilient than average midgardian; he doubted even Thor would be able to stand the blast that would swallow earth whole. Loki would finally destroy Thor along with the nasty Avengers who had stopped him. His revenge of the planet earth would be delicious.

Loki grimaced as the pain in his head increased and put his head into his palms. The pain was always there, but most time it was just a dull throb in the back of his mind that he could ignore as long as he was busy with something else at the time. His plot to destroy Midgard had helped much with his ailment. He didn't understand his ailment though and he didn't deal with pain well. Asgardians and Jotuns both had quicker metabolisms and healed quickly and due to his magic Loki had never been ill for this long.

_ There was something I am forgetting. _The thought floated through his mind like it had many times before, only to be forgotten again a moment later when the pain increased again. Loki pressed his head harder into his palms hoping that would somehow sooth it but it didn't. Nothing did. Loki had tried magic and he had even tried Midgardian medicine; nothing would make the pain in his head go away. It had captured him a few months ago out of nowhere and hadn't let him free since. It was like two midgardians jack hammers in his head.

He was a little ashamed that he even knew what jack hammers were but he had inadvertently learned a few things about them since he had been plotting against the midgardians as well as hiding from the Asgardians on Midgard. After today though everything would be different. Everything would be better.

Or it would be if his head would stop throbbing incessantly! Loki pressed his head into the cold hard concrete of the warehouse that he found that was no longer being used. He had made it his base and had also made it much more respectable looking using his magic. No longer was the concrete chipped in place, it was all smooth and much of it was no longer boring concrete but wood or marble: which was much more befitting of a king. However the room he was in was his work shop and Loki had no reason to make it very ornate so the floor was still concrete. There were scraps of metal from failed versions of the models he had tried to make before on the dark wooded table he had in front of him scattered amount the new and ready versions.

There were bright lights overhead which shone brightly and Loki even though it had never worked in the past extinguished the lights hoping that it would provide relief for his head. It didn't. In fact the pain seemed to impossibly get worse. Loki moved his hands without realizing it until his fingernails were digging into his skull.

His head was burning with pain! He hated this pain so much! He hated the humans so much! He hated his brother so much! They would all pay! All of them! Every single one of them would wish that they would have let him lead him when they had the choice! He would have been a great king! Now he would just destroy them! It would be so wonderful destroying them! If only the pain would stop! The agony! The never ending agony! It felt as it his skull were splitting down the middle! What could be causing such pain?!

The sensation of his skull being split increased and he dug his fingernails further into his head which didn't not help at all, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing it. He felt a different sensation then as the pain ebbed slightly. It was a familiar sensation but he couldn't really pinpoint where he had felt it before. There was something-multiple somethings making their way down his throat, he could feel it... whatever it was. Again the feeling that he should know what was going on hit him, but he ignored it because there was something foreign making it's way down his throat! Loki felt for a brief moment the things making their way through his mouth and that was when he saw them. There were dozens of black little dots shooting out of his moth. He only saw them for a few moments before the black little lights made their way from the room.

Loki blinked a few times before he collapsed onto the hard concrete floor, it was lucky that he had been sitting before or else the fall might have been painful. Loki felt weak and boneless. He couldn't move, or maybe he just didn't want to, he supposed it didn't really matter either way. He didn't want to think, to move, to exist so he did his best not to. However Loki's mind had never been one to just shut down even when he wished that it would and sooner then he would like it reminded him that he knew what the creatures were that had just left him. They were the Armarks they caused war and had cost many lives 14 thousands years ago... and they had invaded his mind.

* * *

A/N: This is a teaser chapter. If people like it then I will write more chapters, although it may take awhile since I am writing some other stories at the moment. If people don't then I will just scrape the idea.

Please review if you would like me to continue this :)


End file.
